


This is Mine Now

by FrostedLimits



Series: Supercorp is my OTP, here are my one-shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a dork, Movie Night, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Prompt: Capes. Supercorp. Fluff.





	This is Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one-shots that I am currently writing. I am doing them as separate fics instead of just chapters because of tags as well as ratings. That way people can read everything or just what they want in the moment. If you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way.

It was an accident really. A happy accident. Kara had rushed out on Supergirl business in the middle of movie night and left the window open. Lena was cold in Kara's apartment and wanted to steal a sweater from the beautiful blonde. She settles on a thick, knit, dark grey cardigan. She pulled it off the hanger and accidentally knocked the hanger off and it slid under the bed. Lena pulled the sweater on, taking a moment to enjoy the slightly too long sleeves that gave her sweater-paws and to take a breath of the sweet lavender and vanilla scent that was just so perfectly Kara.

Sighing at the comforting smell, she bent down to retrieve the hanger from under Kara's bed. She found it quickly, it hadn't gotten too far under, but something else caught her eye. She pulled the box out from under the bed, the side of it just reading **CAPES**. Lena placed the hanger back where it belonged before opening the box she had found. Inside were, what Lena guessed to be, Kara's old capes. Some had holes and scorch marks, others seemed to be perfectly fine.

Lena pulled out one of the okay ones, surprised at the heaviness of it. She smiled giddily as she swung it around her body and fastened it. She went over to look in Kara's mirror, giggling as she looked at herself in Kara's too big for her sweater with her bright red cape.

She openly laughed as she twirled around the apartment, completely lost in her child-like joy at the situation. She didn't even notice Kara flying back and super speed changing back into her pajamas.

Kara's eyes twinkled with happiness as she watched Lena with wonder. She leaned against the wall in her grey and white V-neck baseball tee and her grey sweatpants.

Kara smiled. "Having fun?" She teased Lena.

Lena stopped immediately, the sound of Kara's voice causing her to jump slightly. "I didn't notice you had gotten back." Lena sounded a little embarrassed as her cheeks tinted light pink.

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this." Kara poked fun at Lena with a teasing smirk.

Lena raised an eyebrow towards Kara. "Well then, I just might keep this then." She teased back, sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

"So, not only do you steal my sweaters, but now you steal my capes? That just doesn't seem fair." Kara started making her way over to Lena.

Lena drifted over to the far side of the bar, effectively putting it between her and Kara. "It's completely fair. You have many capes and sweaters. I have far fewer. I'm just trying to even the playing field, Ms. Danvers." Lena grinned has she and Kara started circling the bar opposite each other.

"I guess I'll just have to take it back then." Kara said as she lunged towards Lena, causing Lena to run away.

Kara playfully chased her around the apartment, circling the bar, table, couch, even jumping across the bed at one point, until Lena turns sharply and missteps. Her foot catches the bottom corner of the cape and she goes tumbling to the floor and lands on the carpet by the couch.

Kara laughed at her best friend now prone on the floor, sighing in defeat.

Lena propped herself up on her elbows and looked straight at Kara pouting. "I'm still keeping the cape."

Kara's laughter finally dies and she just sighs happily and shrugs. "I guess after that you kind of deserve it. Come on."

She offers her hand to Lena and helps her up. As she stands, Lena is closer to Kara than either of them expected. There were barely a few inches between them. Kara's heart quickens and Lena's breath catches in her throat. Kara's eyes flicker down to full, slightly parted lips and she swallows hard.

Kara's eyes fall slightly lower and realize which sweater Lena had taken to wear. "This sweater." Kara spoke as her fingers trailed lightly on the fabric near Lena's neck.

"What about it?" Lena was nearly breathless, her words barely more than a whisper. Her heart was racing being this close to the woman she was undeniably falling for.

Kara cleared her throat gently, "It was the one I wore after I got back from saving Alex's plane. The first time I used my powers. When I decided to become Supergirl." Kara smiled at the memory.

"Oh. I didn't know. I can take it off if - " Lena started, feeling guilty to have worn something this meaningful.

"No." Kara cut her off. "I don't mind. It looks good on you."

Blue eyes met green, both showing more happiness and caring than should be felt in just a friendship. And there it was. That _spark_. That undeniable pull both women felt in the presence of the other. That unmistakable feeling that both were head over heels for the woman inches from them. But neither were quite ready to take that step. Not just yet.

Lena was the one to break the pull first, clearing her throat and pretending to check her arm to make sure she didn't get hurt in the fall.

Kara smiled, understanding the need to break the moment.

"Now if you're okay, I did just fight off and alien attack downtown and I'm hungry. Back to movie night?" Kara's words were happy and light as she made her way back to the couch, grabbing a piece of pizza from the almost forgotten box on the coffee table.

Lena chuckled at Kara's insatiable appetite. "Back to movie night you goof." She sat down on the couch, leaning her back against the arm and place her legs across Kara's lap.

Kara lifted her arms to allow for Lena to rest comfortably before unpausing the movie and placing her arms back on top of Lena's legs.

Sometime in the movie, Lena had drifted off, completely exhausted from her day and comfy in the stolen clothing. She was roused slightly from sleep at the feeling of Kara lifting her off the couch. She rested her head against Kara's chest as she was carried to the blonde's bed. Lena felt Kara loosen the cape from her shoulders.

"Hey, this is my cape. Get your own." Lena said sleepily, her head tilting so she could look at Kara.

Kara smiled gently at the tired CEO in her arms. "I know. I'm just putting it aside so you can sleep. You can put it back on in the morning." Kara draped Lena's new cape over the chair before carefully laying the woman down in bed.

Kara climbed in next to Lena, placing her glasses on the nightstand. "Goodnight Lena."

"Goodnight Kara." Lena said, almost asleep again. Once Kara fully lying down, the dark-haired woman curled back into the heroine, placing her head on Kara's chest, an arm across her stomach, and intertwining her legs with the blonde's. "Thank you for my cape." Lena's words were barely above a whisper as she drifted back to sleep.

"You're welcome." Kara's words were soft as she squeezed gently with the arm wrapped around Lena's shoulders as her other hand softly stroked her hair. She took a deep breath, consumed with everything about Lena. Her touch, her scent, the way she made Kara's heart flutter with the smallest of smiles. Kara sighed contentedly and, joining the beautiful woman in her arms, succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I love fluffy Supercorp. Leave Comments or Kudos and let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me, say hi, give prompts, make jokes, or just yell at me.  
> supergay-supergirl.tumblr.com


End file.
